Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Revised (Akito Uzurano version)
by Akito Uzurano
Summary: Written with explicit permission from the original author and co-written with Takeshi Yamato. Magic and science have long stood at opposite ends of the spectrum of life by Year 71 of the Cosmic Era. When a young woman and her friends end up learning how to use magic... the Saintless Valentine War will soon be eclipsed by a worse war. Fem!Kira AU that's rated M for good reason!
1. Phase 000

**Akito Uzurano: First off, I'd like to thank Xamusel for letting me use this concept, as well as Takeshi Yamato for agreeing to work with me on this. Since he and I have Xamusel as a mutual friend, we thought it might do some good to get this completed this way.**

**Also, as this story is a rated M story, please be advised that there will be things not fit for those under the age of 18 (even though the M rating is for those 16 and up)... giving you that warning now.**

**So, without further ado… here we go!**

**Disclaimer:** Akito Uzurano and Takeshi Yamato do not own anything regarding the story except for specific characters (except Kyou Yamato, the property of Xamusel, who was given to us for use in this project).

* * *

><p><strong>Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Revised<strong>

_Story originally written by Xamusel, now rewritten by Akito Uzurano and Takeshi Yamato_

* * *

><p><span>Phase 000<span> - Prologue

* * *

><p><span><em>March 25th, Cosmic Era 68<em>

A trio of young teenagers, a boy and two girls, were standing in the middle of a pathway in the spring season, full of cherry blossoms floating around the air. The boy had dark blue hair and aquamarine eyes, while the girls in front of him had chestnut brown hair and amethyst hair for the elder of the two, and sky blue hair and amethyst eyes for the younger.

"The PLANTs and Earth will see eye to eye," the boy said to the girls. "There will be no war."

"Are you sure, Athrun-kun?" the younger of the girls asked the boy. "For all we know, the United Nations might have a war come about sooner than later."

"I'm sure," Athrun Zala replied. "The evacuation doesn't mean a thing. You'll be joining me in the PLANTs, right, Kira-chan, Kyou-chan?"

"I dunno… onee-chan and I have little reason to disobey our parents about going with them," Kyou Yamato answered. "We're not sure if we're headed for the PLANTs at all, you see."

"Yeah, they're seriously considering heading to Heliopolis," Kira Yamato added. "It's out of the way, and decidedly neutral."

"I see," Athrun sighed dejectedly. "Well, hopefully, we won't end up in the middle of a battlefield together, with me fighting Orb… considering how the PLANTs tend to act at times, I'm just glad that war hasn't sprung yet."

"Agreed," Kira replied. "Well, let's at least try and keep in touch, alright?"

Athrun nodded. "Alright," he said.

Kyou put a hand to her chin, asking, "Now… is there any way for us to talk with your fiance about getting tickets to her next concert?"

Athrun chuckled a bit. "I'll see what I can do," he said. "Though honestly, I don't think that's going to work out - I see Lacus more as a sister than anything."

Kira then looked at the two. "I'll let you two keep talking," she said. "I need to take care of something. See you back at home, Kyou-chan!"

"Huh?" Kyou looked at her elder sister. "Onee-chan? What are you- HEY!"

Athrun watched as Kira ran off. "Wow," he remarked. "Guess what she needs to do is rather important."

"I never knew onee-chan was like that…" Kyou commented. "What could she be running after? A boy that she wants to pummel for owing her money?"

"Who knows?" Athrun replied. "And what do you mean owing her money?"

"As far as I remember, she paid someone's tab at a restaurant about a mile from where we live, but the boy who she paid for didn't pay her back yet…" Kyou answered. "She's pretty stingy with her money sometimes."

Athrun winced. "Well, hopefully she can get him to pay her back without much bloodshed…"

#

_As it turned out…_

"Hey, Akito-kun!" Kira called out as she ran up to another boy.

This boy, a young teenager with blonde hair and heterochromia, namely a blue left eye and a green right, turned around to face Kira and blinked. "Huh? I thought I was supposed to be unnoticeable…? Wait, Kira-chan?!"

"Good to see you again, Akito-kun," Kira replied. "I had something of a favor to ask."

Blinking, Akito Uzurano asked, "Um… what sort of favor is it you have?"

"You introduced me to magic when we first met, Akito-kun," Kira replied. "And you said I had a lot of potential as well… I want you to teach me."

Standing stock still, Akito was about to teeter on the edge when he was caught by Kira, holding his wrist. "Um… thanks, Kira-chan… but, seriously, why do you want _me_ to teach you?"

"You're the only magic user I know, Akito-kun," Kira replied. "I mean, I've learned that Takeshi-nii's also training in magic, but for some reason I'd rather not learn under his teacher, and learning from him directly might be awkward… and, to be honest… I would like to get to know you better, even as you teach me."

Blinking again, Akito realized that there was absolutely no arguing on this with his friend, so he sighed. "Alright, Kira-chan, I'll teach you. However… don't take this road if you want quick results. You'll need to have patience and a hell of a lot of dedication, especially to do the more advanced stuff. Even knowing all this, do you still wish to learn under me… Kira-chan?"

"Yes," Kira replied. "I do… help me learn the ways of magic, Akito-kun."

"All right, then," Akito answered. "I'll help you learn the ways of magic. For now, though, I need to know this bit of info. Are you going to move to Heliopolis any time soon?"

"My parents are considering it, to get away from the war," Kira replied.

"Good to know… that means we can start your training there, as soon as you can move to your new home," Akito explained. "Now, what say you to a hot fudge sundae, Kira-chan?"

Kira grinned. "That would be great, Akito-kun!" she said. "Thank you!"

"It is my pleasure, your majesty Queen Yamato Kira," Akito bowed with one hand under his torso, the other outstretched behind him. "Now, your majesty… which ice cream parlor wouldst thou wish to dine at?"

Kira giggled at Akito as the two headed off.

Though part of her was curious what her older brother was learning now…

#

_Meanwhile, elsewhere in Copernicus…_

Takeshi Yamato, sharing the same hair and eye color as Kira only with his hair in a buzz cut, was blushing as he'd finished explaining to his girlfriend Sayane (who had waist-length hair, blue eyes, a slender figure, and a D-Cup bosom) just what his teacher had told him.

Takeshi had actually almost finished his training as a Mage. In order to 'graduate', he had been assigned a series of tasks by his teacher. Most of them had already been accomplished, but there was one last one - finding a Magical Partner, who served as a protector and assistant to a Mage, and gained their own magical powers as a result.

However, there was a very special ritual needed for the Partnership to set in…

"Let me get this straight… you're saying that you need to have sex with me to finish your Magical training?" Sayane questioned.

"Y… yeah," Takeshi replied, his blush deepening. "My Master was quite clear - all Mages have at least one Partner, and a Tantric Ritual is required for the bond to set in… And I love you so much, I wouldn't dream of asking anyone else, Sayane."

Sayane blinked at the loyalty to her that Takeshi had, before she sighed. "Not saying that I believe you, Takeshi, but, well… what comes out of it for _me_ if I agreed and we finally do it?"

"You'd gain your own magic, which I could help you train, for one," Takeshi replied. "Also, I think Partners can gain unique items or weapons specifically tailored to their skills and personalities."

Sayane blinked, before she pulled Takeshi into her apartment and closed the door behind her. "I take it the reason you've been celibate before was because of your training, Takeshi?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said. "Never understood why my Master didn't want me having sex before my training was done… makes a bit more sense now." He chuckled, before he frowned again. "Also, apparently Mages can, and often do, have more than one Partner… They don't need them right off the bat, many Mages often just starting with one… and I wouldn't ask anyone else to join us unless you approved…"

"Go ahead, Takeshi," Sayane said, catching her boyfriend off guard. "I… honestly, I wanted to be the, and I mean this, 'Head Bitch' of a harem for a rather long time… ever since I'd gone through puberty. Believe me, you have absolutely _no_ idea what this means to me, the effective Alpha of your own harem."

Takeshi blinked, wide-eyed, before he smiled. "Thank you, Sayane…" he said, before he claimed her lips in a kiss.

Sayane moaned into the kiss, mentally cheering at her boyfriend's boldness. Before too much longer, she saw him part from her lips, leading her to say, "No gentleness for me, Takeshi… dominate me in every way possible. Hell, when we get to the bedroom, you can even trash my clothes I have on!"

Takeshi nodded, before kissing her more forcefully, practically shoving his tongue down her throat as he guided them towards the bedroom.

Sayane moaned even more into the kiss than the previous one, feeling the passion coming from her boyfriend, even with her really high libido. Eventually, they made it to the bedroom, and they made it to the bed itself shortly after.

Takeshi pushed Sayane onto the bed, tearing her shirt free from her body as he began kissing his way down her body, ripping her bra off as he reached her breasts, pausing for a moment to suckle on them before going lower.

Sayane moaned into the room around her, even as Takeshi did what she wanted, to be dominated. Even so, she still had some clothes left, and she was sure that he would need a… slave to _help_ him.

Takeshi tore her skirt away as he reached her waistline, before he did the same to her panties, exposing her damp pussy, causing his developing erection to harden further. "You're already so wet, Sayane…" he said, before bending down to lick at her slit.

"Ahn~!" Sayane moaned in pleasure, tongue hanging out of her mouth and eyes rolled into the back of her head, unable to think even the slightest bit coherently. "More… more… I want MORE!"

Takeshi dove in, continuing to lick at her slit and begin probing her depths. He knew not to bring her over the edge, though - part of the Tantric Ritual was for them both to release at the same time. In the future, they might have more flexibility, but for this first time, they needed to cum as one.

"Ahn… Ma… master," Sayane said, getting Takeshi's attention again. "What do you require of this lowly slave?"

Takeshi grinned as he got up from her crotch. "Strip me," he ordered her.

"Yes, master!" Sayane did as she was told to, taking Takeshi's clothes off carefully to reveal his birthday suit… and incredibly endowed cock, one that hit her in the face when she wasn't careful.

"Now, lay back on the bed," he commanded.

"Yes, master!" Sayane did that, too.

Takeshi then mounted the bed over her, carefully positioning his cock at her entrance before pushing it in.

Sayane moaned in pleasure, feeling the girth of Takeshi's cock fill her very being, all before he reached the inner barrier to her virginity.

Takeshi pulled back slightly, before thrusting forward, breaking past her hymen and fully sheathing himself within her.

Sayane screamed in pain as her hymen was destroyed, only for the pain to subside faster than expected. As soon as the pain went away, Sayane started moaning in pleasure again… he was so _big_, so _thick_, it was _amazing_!

Takeshi grunted as he began thrusting within her. Her pussy was so _tight_… it seemed to continually be sucking him in whenever he pulled out! He could feel his pleasure approaching its limits as his cock began to throb, but he did his best to hold it back - he needed to wait for Sayane to cum before he could.

"Master… I'm… about… to… cum!" Sayane yelled for the world to hear.

"M… Me, too… Sayane!" Takeshi yelled back. "Cum with me!"

With a wordless yell, Sayane released the load she was having, even as Takeshi shot his baby batter into her.

As the two rode out their orgasms, Takeshi could feel the magical bond settling between them, bestowing Sayane with her own magical power that was tied to, and yet different from, his own. As they came down from their highs, he rolled over so he was on his back on the bed, Sayane resting atop him, his cock still in her pussy. "Sayane… I love you so much…" he whispered.

"I love you, too, Takeshi…" Sayane whispered back as she started to feel the effects of what she did just now.

"Can you feel it?" Takeshi asked her. "The new bond between us… and the new power you possess?"

"Yes… I can," Sayane answered. "But… for now, I need to sleep this off. Good night."

Takeshi chuckled, feeling tired, himself. "Good night, Sayane…" he whispered, his eyelids drooping closed.

They could begin her training tomorrow…

#

_March 26th, Cosmic Era 68_

"Hurry up, onee-chan, onii-chan! The next flight to Heliopolis is about to leave without us!" Kyou called out, headed towards the terminal.

"Slow up, Kyou!" Kira called out after Kyou. "Not all of us are as energetic as you are!"

Takeshi, Sayane next to him, chuckled. "She sure is eager," he remarked.

"I'm glad I was headed for Heliopolis as it stands… I don't want to be away from you after what we did," Sayane said.

"Onii-chan… you never mentioned what you did with Sayane-san last night that made you come home super late," Kyou said.

Takeshi and Sayane both flushed. "Well… it was a very special activity," he said. "Something that can only be done with two people."

"Yes, the sort of thing you're too young to know about," Sayane added.

Kyou blinked, before she narrowed her eyes. "I hope you two aren't trying to pull wool over my eyes, because you have another thing coming in that regard."

Before Takeshi could reply, Kira interjected with, "And I'm hopeful you don't need to have a Shotgun Wedding, Takeshi-nii."

As Kyou attempted to process the information Kira had brought up, she looked at her flight info again, realizing that the flight she needed was a fair distance away. "I'll hurry on ahead of you, onee-chan, onii-chan!"

Kira looked at her flight info, before looking up to see Kyou was running in the wrong direction. "Kyou-imouto, wait!" she called out, but Kyou was already out of earshot.

"I wonder if she got the wrong flight info due to a mixup?" Takeshi asked.

Sayane could only shrug her shoulders in confusion. Before she could say anything…

"Excuse me, I think I'm lost," an orange-haired young man said from near their position. "Which way is it to Flight Number 1010220H?"

…an interruption happened.

"Follow us," Takeshi replied. "That's the flight we're taking… you heading to Heliopolis, too?"

"Huh? Heliopolis?!" the young man shot out. "I thought I was headed for the PLANTs!"

"Let me see your flight info," Takeshi said, taking the sheet from the young man. "Yeah, that's our flight to Heliopolis - must have been some kind of mix-up."

"Ugh… just great," the young man muttered, head drooped to face the ground. "My life sucks… well, at least I can contact my mom about this later, to see what happened."

Takeshi nodded. "Yeah… hopefully we can figure out what happened… I'm thinking another member of our party had a similar mix up, since she ran in completely the wrong direction after looking at her own flight info."

"Okay, that's not fun," the young man sighed. "I hope this can be resolved, and that she can get switched with me, in this case." Looking up, he said, "The name's Rusty McKenzie. What about you guys?"

"Takeshi Yamato," Takeshi replied, introducing himself. "This is my girlfriend, Sayane Tokiha, and my younger sister, Kira." Both of the aforementioned women nodded as they were introduced. "The member of our party who ran the other direction is Kira and my youngest sister, Kyou."

"Pleased to meet you three, at least," Rusty said. "Though… what about any other relatives?"

"We're going to Heliopolis with our parents, Haruma and Caridad," Takeshi informed. "Don't think they've said anything about other living relatives."

"I see… well, at least you have a functional family, compared to having both parents divorce," Rusty said, looking down. "My father is the PLANT councilman Jeremy Maxwell… I was forced to take my mom's maiden name."

"Ouch," Kira remarked. "Well, once we get to Heliopolis, we can try getting in touch with her, see what the mix-up is."

"Oi! Kira-chan!" Akito called out from a fair distance ahead of the group. "The flight's about to call for all passengers in five minutes!"

Kira's eyes widened. "Thanks, Akito-kun!" she called out. "Come on, you three, let's go!"

"H-hey!" Rusty yelled out as Kira grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him along for the trip to the terminal. "Slow down, will ya?!"

Takeshi just chuckled as he and Sayane ran after them. "She's rather energetic, too," he remarked.

"I think I have yet to meet a non-energetic Yamato," Sayane giggled.

Takeshi chuckled again. "True," he said. "Anyway, let's hurry!"

* * *

><p><span><em>February 3rd, Cosmic Era 70<em>

A locked door held a lot of mysteries, mainly 'what's on the other side of this door?', and 'what's going on in the room on the other side?'. Sometimes, the reward for solving the mystery was good, but… there were times when the reward was negative.

This would be one of those times when the reward was negative.

A group of 22 people decided to meet in this room in Copernicus City, 21 of them having agreed to use _Astral Projections_ to meet in a room full of top-secret United Nations files, while the last one was the one to enter via the door that he almost immediately locked behind him. "Okay, everyone," the man to arrive via the door said. "The acceptance phrase is 'From the Gates of Yerushalayim comes the Throne of the Divine', am I wrong?"

_"__That is correct,"_ one of the projections said.

_"__And now, let us commence the 637th meeting of the Council,"_ a second projection said from their spot.

"_First, what do you have to report?_" the first projection asked the one to come in via the door.

"The UN has gotten complacent on the issue of the _inferiors_, Magician," the newcomer said. "They're willing to let them have autonomy and free will… we need to stop this mess _now!_"

"_We will, Fool_," the one known as 'Magician' said. "_But first, we need to determine 'how'. Does anyone have any ideas?_"

_"__If I may, Lord Magician?"_ a female projection spoke up. _"It is with great pride that I can safely say the younger of the Azrael brothers will be of great use to us, considering that his group has been meaning to kickstart a war with the _inferiors_ for a long time. He is completely malleable and someone that will listen to us without problems… supposing we hide our true nature to him."_

_"__A good idea, High Priestess,"_ Magician replied. _"Justice, would you take care of that?"_

_"__With pleasure… supposing I can keep my younger daughter out of the crossfire of taint,"_ Justice said. _"My eldest… is too much a rebel for the right training to hold, regrettably."_

"_I see,_" Magician informed. "_What do you wish the rest of us to do regarding your daughters? Do you want help with the youngest? And do you want us to… deal with… your eldest?_"

_"__I would prefer it if my youngest was on Heliopolis, where she would meet with her betrothed, who happens to be in service to Judgement's family… the only one of his ilk to make it onto the Council,"_ Justice said.

_"__Very well,"_ Judgement said. _"I shall make the arrangements."_

_"__And what of your eldest?"_ Magician enquired again. _"Do you want her… dealt with?"_

_"__Only if she manages to become a threat to our existence, one that can't be overlooked,"_ Justice said. _"For now, her magical power is severely limited, which will mean that it would take a lot of effort to restore her to better power."_

_"__Very well,"_ Magician replied. _"And what of the search for Newtypes? How is that going, Tower?"_

_"__Regrettably, not going so well,"_ Tower answered. _"Our scrying spells are being jammed whenever we look for Newtypes… not a good thing to consider."_

_"__Agreed,"_ Magician replied. _"There could be another group out there, hiding new Newtypes from our gaze..."_

_"__Whatever the case might be, our first step in thoroughly defeating the _inferiors_ is to destroy the UN and replace it with a puppet government of our own,"_ the as yet unnamed figure said. _"We mustn't let anyone get in the way… no matter what."_

"Yes, World," Fool said, before his ears picked up on something. "Did any of you hear that?"

_"__I did not hear anything,"_ Magician replied, soon followed by head shakes from the rest of the assembled figures. _"What did you hear, Fool?"_

"It's probably my imagination, actually," Fool said. "For a moment, I thought that someone was spying on us… but, that was discarded because hardly anyone ever comes into this part of the UN building."

_"__I see…"_ Magician replied. _"Well, we should be cautious, in case someone _was_ spying on us. Does anyone else have anything to discuss?"_

With a chorus of "no" answers, World coughed into his hand, saying, _"Alright… with that, this meeting is adjourned."_

The group nodded, before the figures began disappearing as they canceled their projections, one by one.

None of them realized that they had been spied on… by one of the people they had sworn to destroy. _'I have to inform Chairman Clyne about this catastrophe in the making!'_ the spy thought as he ran in the direction of the space port.

* * *

><p><strong>(BGM: Kalafina - "Heavenly Blue" [Opening Version])<strong>

(Instrumentals)

A stream of water flows and parts around the feet of a younger, roughly nine years old, version of Kira Yamato, before the camera pans up to the left side of her face, a cheery innocence in her eyes. Standing behind her is a 15-16-year old version of her, facing the other way, steel in her eyes.

(Kimi ga miru yume wa **[The dream you have]**)

Akito Uzurano looks behind his left shoulder and sees Kira sleeping while doing her magical studies in his house, somehow making things float while dreaming of something, before he goes back to work on his own research.

(Furui INKU de kami ni kaita inori no you **[Is like a prayer in ink on parchment]**)

Flay Allster pulls a book off a library shelf, flips through the pages, and puts it back, a sigh on her lips.

(Chiisana sono te ga sugaru mono mo **[The thing that your small hands cling onto]**)

Kyou Yamato is seen in a firing range, shooting her pistol at a target, before ejecting the clip and showing that she hit the target through the heart multiple times.

(Ima wa mada doko ni mo nai **[Does not yet exist]**)

Takeshi Yamato is seen practicing his fire spells, with Sayane Tokiha practicing her wind spells, working together in unison to create a combination spell.

(Soredemo kimi no yukumichi wo **[Even so I wish to protect]**)

Rusty McKenzie is seen making a model of a robot his friend developed, before he wistfully looks in the direction of the spaceport in Heliopolis, as if wondering about a life he would never have.

(Kirei na mono wa kirei na mama de **[That road you will travel down]**)

Athrun Zala looks up from a model of a Mobile Suit to see Kyou walking over to him in a blue sundress, extending a hand to him, before he takes said hand and walks with her.

(Mamori tsuzuketai to omou yo **[And to keep what's beautiful as beautiful]**)

An image of Rau Le Creuset gets erased as another image replaces it, one of a man who wears a red uniform and has a mask and helmet on his head, with a grim grin on his face.

(Sora to mizu ga hoshi wo somete **[The sky and water dye the Earth]**)

A bright sunny sky shows itself to two different people, both of whom are laying down and holding a hand up to the sky above, though both are separated by a split screen.

(Awaku niji wo egaite chitte **[And paint a fleeting rainbow, scattering]**)

The one on the left, Cagalli Yula Athha, is laying in a shallow body of water as the sun beats down on her face, while the one on the right, Lacus Clyne, is laying on a grassy field, with both protecting their eyes in sync and eventually laying their hands back down next to them.

(Mabushii yoru kimi ga utau **[On this brilliant night you sing]**)

Kyou is seen inside the cockpit of a blue GINN shooting down a Nuclear Missile that was getting dangerously close to Junius 7, while Athrun cries tears of sorrow and joy, sorrow for his mother, and joy for Junius 7 staying intact. Kira watches the news on the TV with her family, while Flay gets told the news from her older sister Linda Allster, with the true aggressors are seen seething at the news.

(Koe wa dokomade todoku no darou **[How far will your voice reach]**)

The man in the helmet and mask stands on a command deck, giving orders to his subordinates, while Jeremy Maxwell gives off an evil smirk as an explosion the size of Long Island hits the Atlantic Federation, with a Mobile Armor shooting encased fire and ice at an off-screen target, while a ZAFT warship (not _Nazca_ or _Laurasia_-class) fires off a large amount of missiles in all directions.

(Akogare no sumau **[We have just fallen in love]**)

A snow globe showing Mu and the masked man on the outside edge is soon formed into the Planet Earth.

(Aoi hoshi no hikari **[With the light of the blue Earth]**)

The Planet Earth is soon made into a ball of light, being held by Stella Louissier, who closes her eyes in the middle of doing so.

(Tada bokura wa koi wo shite **[That we longed to live on]**)

Kira, in the cockpit of the Strike Gundam, starts activating her unit's features from within. Kyou, in the meantime, is seen inside the cockpit of the Vanguard Gundam with a map of the area of the debris belt, before turning off the map and grunting in her Mobile Suit.

(Tatta hitotsu no mirai no tame ni **[We sing these arias]**)

The sun starts shining over the Earth, with the _Archangel_ bridge getting the benefit of the light in their dark times.

(Ima no subete kanadete miru **[For the sake of just that one ****future****]**)

In the cockpit of Huntsman Gundam, Akito is seen looking at the approaching sunlight from the east side of the Earth's orbit, while the Lion Gundam and Eagle Gundam flank him and watch the sunlight arrive.

(Tobitatsu yo **[We will take off]**)

Cagalli is seen inside the Lion Gundam's cockpit, looking decidedly grim about something.

(Mada kurai sora e **[Towards the black of the night sky]**)

Flay is seen inside the Eagle Gundam's cockpit, just as she raises her unit's beam rifle at an off-screen enemy, sorrow and determination in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Takeshi Yamato: And so it begins again… with a bit of smut right from the get-go!<strong>

**OK, before we go any further, let me just say this - unlike when Xam, Astral, and I did the original SEED Revised, Akito and I have agreed that we will not do MASSIVE Harems. There will still be Harems, yes, but with no more than four girls per harem. Takeshi, himself, will have three lovers - and you'll find out who the other two are next chapter.**

**Also, on Magical Partnerships - think of them like Pactios from the Negima series, only requiring a full-on Tantric Ritual as opposed to a simple kiss for a Pactio. They have all of the same advantages as Negima Pactios, however.**

**Next chapter, we get to the start of the main story. Definitely look forward to that - I know I am. :D**


	2. Phase 001

**Akito Uzurano: Well… the first actual chapter of this story is coming along nicely. Hopefully everything will go according to plan.**

**Oh, as a shout-out to my friend, there's gonna be a Christmas present for people in specific parts of the internet. You just have to look for it… he's planning on giving those who know him the gift as well.**

**Now… let's rock and roll!**

* * *

><p><span>Phase 001<span> - False Peace

* * *

><p><span><em>January 25th, Cosmic Era 71<em>

Kira, who had grown a fair bit from being 12 years old at the time she moved from Copernicus City (hair to the small of her back, a small F-cup bust, and the figure to match), was currently sitting at a gazebo with her laptop in front of her and a few books of magical theory beside the laptop on either side. She knew that she needed to keep her usage of magic secret from most everyone, but it was easiest to hide the truth in plain sight, so to speak.

Sitting near her spot at the gazebo was her instructor in the magical arts, Akito, who had aged to be 16 as of the previous June. He was currently doing his level headed best to instruct his student, but… well, it turned out that _she_ had more to teach _him_ than the other way around. "Um… Kira-chan, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, juggling your school work with your apprenticeship…?"

"Best way to hide magic is to hide it in plain sight, Akito-kun," Kira replied. "Not to mention having good grades in a mundane school would help with blending into mundane society."

"Yeah… I guess, Kira-chan," Akito stated. "I mean, given that most people will never get the chance to learn Magic in their entire lives for a huge variety of reasons, I think it'd be better to study magic in a different locale that would prevent normals from spying on you and I."

"Maybe," Kira conceded. "But if you wanted to avoid being spied on, couldn't magic do that, too? Such as a spell to keep mundanes from noticing, or maybe generating a field which could partially shift any mages partly out of phase with the rest of the world, so they don't need to worry about being noticed or even causing collateral damage?"

Akito sighed. "Simple in description, but it's both complicated in theory, and in practice," he said. "Believe me, I know someone who's trying to do just that… especially the last one."

"Ah," Kira replied. "Well, let's just keep at it for now - later today, we can do some fieldcraft practice in your basement, if that would work better for you."

"Ah, sure," Akito replied. "In any case, time to see how good your photographic memory is, as well as your ability to multitask."

"Right," Kira said, smiling at him.

"Okay… what is the most important rule of Alchemy?" Akito asked.

"The rule of Equivalent Exchange - to gain something, something of equal value must be lost," Kira replied.

"Good, you were paying attention that time," Akito nodded. "Now… what's the true na—"

"Kira-chan!" a male voice called out from a fair distance away.

"—ture of… oh, forget it," Akito said. "Normal people are approaching."

Kira looked up, seeing Tolle Koenig and Miriallia Haw walking up to the Gazebo. "Ah, Tolle-san, Miriallia-chan!" she called out. "What's up?"

"It's Kato-sensei… he needs your expertise some more for this project," Tolle answered.

Kira sighed. "Great…" she said. "There are times I wonder whether being the best in my class is such a good idea… gets me all sorts of extra work…"

"Well? Are you assisting him on something else, Kira-chan?" Miriallia asked. It was then that she noticed the open tomes of arcane knowledge. "Well… on top of your extra-curricular stuff, anyway."

"Too much," she replied. "I still haven't finished the stuff he dumped on me _yesterday!_" She frowned. "Not to mention that what he's working on is so weird. It looks like a Power Loader OS, but the values are off…"

"Er… could you possibly explain that to me?" Akito asked. "I never got the correct schooling to attend a university like Heliopolis Technical College…"

"I get the feeling Kato-sensei wants to see me sooner rather than later," Kira replied, packing everything into her bag. "Why don't you come with us, and I can explain on the way."

Under normal circumstances, Akito would politely refuse the offer, but… he had the feeling of impending doom hit him. This doom feeling was saying that, if he didn't go with Kira, then he'd regret it with his life. "Um… sure, Kira-chan," he answered after a bit of deliberation.

"Great!" she said, before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Come on, let's get going!"

"Okay, okay," Akito said, holding his hands up in mock surrender, even as he watched her run off for a few seconds. Making sure to get his things packed away, he noticed Tolle and Miriallia's odd looks, so… "W-what?"

"Are you _ever_ gonna quit lying to yourself about your feelings for her, Akito-senpai?" Tolle asked.

"Um… I don't know what you're talking about?" Akito asked back.

"It's pretty obvious, given how you two spend so much time together," Miriallia said. "I think the only people outside of yourself who don't find it obvious would be those who never found love to begin with."

"What are you three talking about?" Kira called out from up ahead.

"Erk!" Akito grunted out. "Not the time, Kira-chan! I'm hurrying along to get the others ready to go! _Right_, Tolle and Miriallia?"

The other two just shook their heads. "Right, right," Miriallia replied. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>(BGM: Kalafina - "Heavenly Blue" [ Opening Version])<strong>

(Instrumentals)

A stream of water flows and parts around the feet of a younger, roughly nine years old, version of Kira Yamato, before the camera pans up to the left side of her face, a cheery innocence in her eyes. Standing behind her is a 15-16-year old version of her, facing the other way, steel in her eyes.

(Kimi ga miru yume wa **[The dream you have]**)

Akito Uzurano looks behind his left shoulder and sees Kira sleeping while doing her magical studies in his house, somehow making things float while dreaming of something, before he goes back to work on his own research.

(Furui INKU de kami ni kaita inori no you **[Is like a prayer in ink on parchment]**)

Flay Allster pulls a book off a library shelf, flips through the pages, and puts it back, a sigh on her lips.

(Chiisana sono te ga sugaru mono mo **[The thing that your small hands cling onto]**)

Kyou Yamato is seen in a firing range, shooting her pistol at a target, before ejecting the clip and showing that she hit the target through the heart multiple times.

(Ima wa mada doko ni mo nai **[Does not yet exist]**)

Takeshi Yamato is seen practicing his fire spells, with Sayane Tokiha practicing her wind spells, working together in unison to create a combination spell.

(Soredemo kimi no yukumichi wo **[Even so I wish to protect]**)

Rusty McKenzie is seen making a model of a robot his friend developed, before he wistfully looks in the direction of the spaceport in Heliopolis, as if wondering about a life he would never have.

(Kirei na mono wa kirei na mama de **[That road you will travel down]**)

Athrun Zala looks up from a model of a Mobile Suit to see Kyou walking over to him in a blue sundress, extending a hand to him, before he takes said hand and walks with her.

(Mamori tsuzuketai to omou yo **[And to keep what's beautiful as beautiful]**)

An image of Rau Le Creuset gets erased as another image replaces it, one of a man who wears a red uniform and has a mask and helmet on his head, with a grim grin on his face.

(Sora to mizu ga hoshi wo somete **[The sky and water dye the Earth]**)

A bright sunny sky shows itself to two different people, both of whom are laying down and holding a hand up to the sky above, though both are separated by a split screen.

(Awaku niji wo egaite chitte **[And paint a fleeting rainbow, scattering]**)

The one on the left, Cagalli Yula Athha, is laying in a shallow body of water as the sun beats down on her face, while the one on the right, Lacus Clyne, is laying on a grassy field, with both protecting their eyes in sync and eventually laying their hands back down next to them.

(Mabushii yoru kimi ga utau **[On this brilliant night you sing]**)

Kyou is seen inside the cockpit of a blue GINN shooting down a Nuclear Missile that was getting dangerously close to Junius 7, while Athrun cries tears of sorrow and joy, sorrow for his mother, and joy for Junius 7 staying intact. Kira watches the news on the TV with her family, while Flay gets told the news from her older sister Linda Allster, with the true aggressors are seen seething at the news.

(Koe wa dokomade todoku no darou **[How far will your voice reach]**)

The man in the helmet and mask stands on a command deck, giving orders to his subordinates, while Jeremy Maxwell gives off an evil smirk as an explosion the size of Long Island hits the Atlantic Federation, with a Mobile Armor shooting encased fire and ice at an off-screen target, while a ZAFT warship (not _Nazca_ or _Laurasia_-class) fires off a large amount of missiles in all directions.

(Akogare no sumau **[We have just fallen in love]**)

A snow globe showing Mu and the masked man on the outside edge is soon formed into the Planet Earth.

(Aoi hoshi no hikari **[With the light of the blue Earth]**)

The Planet Earth is soon made into a ball of light, being held by Stella Loussier, who closes her eyes in the middle of doing so.

(Tada bokura wa koi wo shite **[That we longed to live on]**)

Kira, in the cockpit of the Strike Gundam, starts activating her unit's features from within. Kyou, in the meantime, is seen inside the cockpit of the Vanguard Gundam with a map of the area of the debris belt, before turning off the map and grunting in her Mobile Suit.

(Tatta hitotsu no mirai no tame ni **[We sing these arias]**)

The sun starts shining over the Earth, with the _Archangel_ bridge getting the benefit of the light in their dark times.

(Ima no subete kanadete miru **[For the sake of just that one ****future****]**)

In the cockpit of Huntsman Gundam, Akito is seen looking at the approaching sunlight from the east side of the Earth's orbit, while the Lion Gundam and Eagle Gundam flank him and watch the sunlight arrive.

(Tobitatsu yo **[We will take off]**)

Cagalli is seen inside the Lion Gundam's cockpit, looking decidedly grim about something.

(Mada kurai sora e **[Towards the black of the night sky]**)

Flay is seen inside the Eagle Gundam's cockpit, just as she raises her unit's beam rifle at an off-screen enemy, sorrow and determination in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"Takeshi, remember when we performed our first tantric ritual?" Sayane asked.

"Yeah, almost three years ago," Takeshi replied, as they walked along a path with two other women. "I guess I shouldn't have been surprised little Larcei came out of that."

"Yes, you shouldn't have… well, not that I'm complaining," Sayane said. "I am more than willing to be your main woman, especially since you have the right credentials to be a father. Now, though, we need to go to the smaller Morgenroete branch."

"Right - I remember hearing the machines they made for us are ready," he said. "You excited, Sayane, Linda, Shion?"

"I don't know about the others, but I sure am," Sayane answered. "Then again… who'll take care of Larcei for us?"

"Hopefully we can obtain the services of a babysitter," Linda, a woman with red hair, blue eyes, and C-Cup breasts remarked.

"Agreed," replied Shion, who was the shortest of the three women at 5'4", but had the largest bosom at a DD-Cup, and had slightly lighter brown hair than Takeshi's, and green eyes.

"Yeah… well, what about you two, Linda Allster? Shion Urishu?" Sayane asked. "I'm sure you two have to worry about any unexpected pregnancies headed your way from your first tantric ritual three months ago…"

Shion and Linda both blushed deeply at that. "Well… actually…" Shion began.

"Wait, seriously?!" Sayane exclaimed. "I can't believe I was right about that!"

"I used a diagnostic spell to confirm it last week," Shion replied. "I ran it for Linda, as well - we're both pregnant."

"Well…" Sayane started. "I guess it's better with Takeshi than with any other guy we know, right?"

"Yeah," Shion replied. "Then again, I was also surprised by the affinities we all possess."

Takeshi, when he'd begun his training, had been revealed to have a Double Fire Affinity, and an Aether Affinity, given he was a Newtype. His three Partners had gained similar layouts, the only differences being their Double Affinities - Sayane was Wind, Linda was Earth, and Shion was Water - which made her the most logical choice for the group's healer.

"Yeah, that was definitely a shocker," Sayane admitted. "Now, though, I think it makes sense… how much do you want to bet that you have a counterpart in the universe at large that has a similar skill layout to you, Shion?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Shion replied. "And I'm also glad there was a division of Morgenroete that was 'in the know', and had actually been experimenting on Magic-powered Mobile Suits, and were willing to design four units to specialize in our specific elements."

"Yes, that's true," Sayane agreed. "Now… how likely would it be that ZAFT would dare to attack at this point in time, Takeshi?"

"Not sure," Takeshi remarked. "I mean, we learned that the EA's G-Project was also being worked on here… if the wrong kind of ZAFT Commander, or worse, the CLA, found out, an attack would be certain."

"I just hope that there's no one stupid enough to attack our home colony, Takeshi," Sayane said.

* * *

><p><em>At the harbor…<em>

"And there you have it," said the captain of the EA transport ship as it docked with the colony. "This old girl has just completed her final mission." He turned to the man next to him. "You served admirably as an escort, Lieutenant la Flaga. I am in your debt."

"Sir," Lieutenant la Flaga said as he turned to face the captain. "I'm just glad we arrived without incident." As if thinking of something, he asked, "Any ZAFT vessels in the vicinity?"

"We've spotted two, but it's no cause for alarm," the captain said. "They know they can't initiate any hostile action once we're docked."

With a light chuckle, la Flaga asked, "Because it's neutral territory? What a joke, that is."

The captain laughed. "Well, it's thanks to them that our plans have progressed this far," he said. "We're fortunate earth has recognized Orb as a nation."

"Excuse us, captain!" a pilot called out, before the old captain turned to acknowledge the pilots in one group. As they saluted each other the pilots left the bridge, leaving the non-Mobile Suit pilots alone.

"Think they can handle themselves alone on the ground?" la Flaga asked.

"I know they're young," the captain said, "but they're all top guns who were selected to be G-Pilots. They'll be just fine. However, someone like you would stick out like a sore thumb."

Mu had to laugh off the jab at his inability to pilot a Mobile Suit, before he turned around to look out the bridge's view port, his inner danger senses blaring.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

"Athrun, are you ready yet?" a female voice asked Athrun in the Le Creuset team's _Nazca_-class locker room. "Remember, I'm going to be providing support from remotely controlling my GINN to help us get to the number of needed people to pilot each of the machines."

"I'm ready, Kyou," Athrun replied. "Just hoping your sister doesn't get mixed up in this - she managed to make it to Heliopolis, as far as I know."

"Yeah… I know my twin is like that, Athrun," Kyou, who had grown in much the same way as her sister (sans the haircut that was more militarily acceptable), answered. "I just hope that she didn't get scholarships for the HTC… that would suck."

"Agreed," Athrun replied. "Still, wish we could have gotten in touch with her, recently, so we could tell her about… us."

"I know what you mean, Athrun," Kyou said. "Still… how would you expect her to react to learning that the two of us are engaged to get married?" Shaking her head, she continued, "I doubt she'd handle it well."

Athrun nodded. "Yeah, for a while," he said. "Eventually, though, she'd likely start teasing us, and asking when we'd be giving her nieces and nephews… and that's not adding Nicole into the mix."

"Ah, yes… our incomplete third," Kyou mused. "I hope that we can ask her later what her plans are for when we return to the homeland together."

"Agreed," Athrun said. "Well, we might as well get going."

"Yeah… we need to get more people in the team at this rate," Kyou said.

* * *

><p><em>A short bit later…<em>

In the bridge of the _Nazca_-class _Vesalius_, a masked white uniformed man floated to the tactical table and said to his black uniformed compatriot, "Try not to look so frustrated, Ades."

"Well, I doubt it'd be too late if we waited for a reply from the Council, at least…" Frederik Ades began.

"It _will_ be too late," the white coated man said, picking up a picture from the table that a spy had sent to the PLANT Supreme Council which he intercepted. "I have a sixth sense about these things." He tossed the photo over to Ades, showing a samurai-style head in Mobile Suit scale, though Ades didn't grab it out of the air. "If we don't seize the moment now, later we'll pay with our lives for our reluctance to take action. The Earth Forces new Mobile Weapons… we must secure them before they attempt to move them."

"Perhaps… but we risk making Orb our enemy by doing this," Ades remarked.

"It is really not in their policy to make war with other nations, Ades," the Commander said. "I have studied the politics of every nation involved and not involved in the war, so as to know what to expect from the politicians of our world, and, so long as the Athha's hold power, they will stay out of this war on either side unless someone strikes them."

Ades simply looked forward, really wishing he had his superior's confidence on the matter…

* * *

><p><em>At the car port in Heliopolis…<em>

"I'm totally serious, ever since Linda helped clear up the legal issues, there's nothing going on between us!" a young redhead with steel blue eyes said to her two friends.

This was the sight that greeted Kira, Akito, Miriallia, and Tolle as they walked up to the car port. Kira smiled upon seeing the red-head. "Hey there, Flay-chan!" she called out.

Turning to see who had greeted her, Flay Allster blinked, before smiling. "Kira-chan! I'm glad to see you now!"

"Your friends still thinking there's something between you and Sai Argyle?" Kira asked as the group walked up.

"Unfortunately, it seems like they're inclined to disbelieve anything that says I'm not his fiance without proof," Flay said. "I'm running out of options for what sort of proof to give them…"

"Flay, you _do_ realize we're right here… _right_?" one of Flay's friends asked, in order to remind Flay of their positions.

Flay chuckled. "Yes, I know," she said. "Though really, the fact that you seem to ignore what I say a lot, especially regarding my lack of a relationship with Sai - makes me wonder if you ever really listen."

"Hey, I _resent_ that!" the other friend yelled, putting her hands on her hips to express as much. "_I'm_ just hoping to know who you have as a boyfriend instead of a fiance… if you have one."

Flay seemed to blush slightly, stealing a quick glance at Akito and Kira, before saying, "I-I don't really have anyone at the moment…"

Kira caught the glance and blush, though, wondering just what that meant.

Before the first friend could say anything, Akito decided to save Flay from Hell in the shape of Jessica, saying, "Ah, so you don't remember the fact that Orb citizens can have more than one spouse? It's very much possible for you to be an Orb citizen if you marry one, Flay-chan."

Flay blinked. "I see…" she said. "Well, I will say there are a couple of people I have an interest in… the main problem is, they seem to have an interest in each other, without really admitting it… And I'd rather not approach either of them until they figure out their own feelings for each other…"

Akito blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry, where did you get _that_ idea?" he asked. "I thought I was clear about my feelings for my… student… oh."

Kira blinked as she looked at Akito. "Akito-kun?" she asked.

"My statement to you, Kira-chan, is this: I lo—" Akito started to say, before a coughing happened from behind the group he was in.

The coughing came from a black-haired woman in dark shades, flanked by two men, all wearing business suits. "If you're not going, mind if we do?" the woman asked.

"Oh, we're sorry," Tolle said from in front of the woman as he and the others stepped out of the way. "Please."

The woman nodded as she and her companions entered into a car. As they passed, Takeshi and his group walked up. "Hey there, Imouto!" Takeshi called out.

"Onii-chan!" Kira yelled upon seeing him. "What brings you this way?"

"Got some business over in Morgenroete - one of the smaller factories," he said. "I take it Kato-sensei has more work for you?"

With a depressed sigh, Kira answered, "Regrettably…"

Akito, meanwhile, thought to himself, _'Please… no. More. Damn. _Distractions_!'_

Takeshi simply nodded, even though he wondered why Akito wasn't wanting more distractions. "Alright - well, I'll see you later!"

He and his group proceeded towards another car, even as Linda turned to Flay and said, "Flay, I'll see you later, alright?"

"Oh, yeah!" Flay replied. "I'll see you later, big sis!"

Linda smiled as she stepped into the car, which then drove off. "Flay, you want to come with us?" Kira asked. "I could probably use your help with the work Kato's been dumping on us."

Blinking, Flay asked, "Are you sure, Kira-chan?"

"Yeah," Kira replied. "I may be best in the class, but even I have my limits - your help would be greatly beneficial."

"Um… if you say so, Kira-chan," Flay said, feeling unsure on the matter.

Akito, in the meantime, thought to himself, _'Ah, screw it… this needs to happen NOW!'_ With that, he spun Kira around and gave her a kiss firm on the lips.

Kira's eyes widened in shock for a moment, before they closed as she began returning the kiss, her arms wrapping around Akito's neck as she felt his arms encircle her waist.

Misha, the other friend of Flay's, simply sighed before she asked the redhead, "Are those two who you are interested in?"

Flay nodded. "Yeah…" she said. "Didn't want to make a move on either until they'd admitted how they felt for each other, and I could talk to them both at once about it…"

At that point, Kira and Akito parted lips, with the latter saying, "I love you, Kira."

"I love you, too, Akito," Kira replied.

With another cough, this time from Miriallia, said friend of Kira's asked, "Aren't we going to class now?"

Kira nodded, as she and Akito parted. "Yeah, let's go," she said. "Coming, Flay-chan?"

"Yep," Flay answered, before turning to her other friends. "I'll go shopping with you two some other time… alright?"

"But Flay! You still haven't told us about Sai's le—" Jessica tried to say, before Misha covered her mouth.

"Okay, Flay, we'll hold you to that!" Misha replied for the resident holder of the Idiot Ball and herself.

"Great! Thanks Jessica, Misha!" Flay happily called out, even as she got in the car with the group headed for HTC.

Tolle got into the driver's seat with Miriallia taking shotgun, meaning Kira, Akito, and Flay took the back seat. As they drove off from the carport, Kira said, "I think I first realized I was in love with you a few months ago, Akito - but I never really had a chance to talk about it with you."

Akito nodded in understanding. "I believe I first realized I was in love with you since I started teaching you how to use your… special talents, so to speak," he admitted.

Kira nodded. She then turned to Flay. "And I'm assuming the people you're interested in are us, Flay-chan?" she asked.

"Y-Yes, Kira-chan," Flay answered. "Ever since big sis told me that I was free to marry who I wanted to, I had fallen into a sort of depression in my love life… well, lack of a love life. I knew that I was supposed to get married to Sai-san, but, as you know by now… that fell through the day I met your big brother. He informed me then that there was no legal justification for the engagement… and Linda told me what she did. I… I wanted to find people to be with for the rest of my life, but I knew that I had to fall for them naturally, which, well, I did."

Kira nodded, smiling. "Good to hear, Flay," she said, before turning to Akito. "Well, what do you think, Akito?"

Akito took on a thinking pose for a moment, before saying, "Well, why not? I think now would be a good time to teach her the more in-depth stuff, anyway."

Flay smiled. "Thank you, both of you," she said as the car made its way to the college.

* * *

><p><em>With the woman from earlier…<em>

"Just look around this place… so peaceful," the woman wearing the shades said.

"Yeah?" one of the men with her asked.

The woman took her shades off, revealing amethyst eyes, as she continued saying, "To think there are already people as young as them fighting on the front lines."

* * *

><p><em>Kato's classroom…<em>

"Hello, we're here!" Tolle called out as the group entered the classroom.

Looking out from behind a massive computer terminal, a blonde teen with orange-tinted glasses called out, "Ah, Kira-chan! You _finally_ made it!" Taking a quick look at the group around, the youth spotted Flay, prompting him to ask, "Um… why is Flay-san here? Does this have to do with the letter I sent her?"

"No, we ran into her along the way here and I thought we could use her help," she said. "What letter are you talking about?"

"Oh, a letter that asked me to have a chat with him over coffee on something," Flay answered for Sai. "It was what Jessica and Misha were talking about earlier."

"They found out about the letter?" Sai asked. "How come?"

"We live in the same building, on the same floor," Flay answered.

"Which would mean news travels fast," Kira remarked. "I've experienced that before, at Copernicus… hm? Who's that?" That last bit was asked because Kira had spotted someone standing at the back wall, next to the door of Kato's office.

"Oh, Professor's guest," another young man, this one of Taiwanese descent, answered, this one sitting at the computer station. "They were apparently told to wait here."

"Really…?" Tolle asked. "Well, what would he want with the prof?"

"Tolle, that's a chick you're talking about," Rusty, who had been given a scholarship to this class, said from his station in the room.

"Wait, that's a girl?" Tolle asked.

Said guest walked over to Tolle and grabbed his collar, snarling, "Yeah, what'd you _think_ I was?! Let's hear it!"

"Um, uh," Tolle got out, as Kira laughed heartily.

"Way to Open Mouth, Insert Foot, Tolle-san," Kira remarked. "Seriously, though, what do you need Kato-sensei for, anyway?"

The guest threw Tolle to the floor and turned to face Kira, saying, "I need answers from him. Nothing more or less than the truth should leave his lips."

Kira nodded. "I have some questions for him, myself, to be honest," she said. "I mean, this latest project he has us working on - it's like a Power Loader OS, but the motion input values are off, not to mention for something much larger than a power-loader."

Blinking, the guest looked at Kira and asked, "Do you know who gave your sensei the assignment for this OS?"

"I think it was someone working for the Sahakus," Kira replied. "I'm not 100% sure, but the guy knew Sai's family, and Sai mentioned his family was under the Sahakus."

"Eh?" the guest let out. "What did this man look like?"

"Long black hair, was wearing glasses so I couldn't see his eyes," Kira described. "Still, if it wasn't for the way he carried himself and the sound of his voice, I might have mistaken him for a woman."

"Wait… wearing shades to disguise his eyes?" the guest asked to confirm what Kira said. "Urgh… dammit, _Ghina Rondo Sahaku_!"

"The head of the Sahaku family?" Kira asked. "So, we've been doing one of his projects?"

"Involving work for the Earth Alliance? Yes," the guest answered. "We don't _need_ Mobile Suits on our soil or our space colonies!"

Kira blinked again, before she swore. "Dammit, Kato, you Bastard!" she yelled. "Now I know just why the project wasn't feeling right! A Mobile Suit OS is fundamentally different than a Power Loader's!" She then slipped in front of a computer terminal and started typing furiously.

"Uh, Kira-chan, what are you doing?" Flay asked.

"Finishing the OS properly, but not for Kato," she said. "I'm not letting the EA keep their Mobile Suit Prototypes if I can help it, and I'm thinking we might be able to use those things ourselves!"

"Good thinking," the guest said. "Then again, where are you gonna put the Mobile Suits and their parts?"

"We can likely hide them in cargo containers in the spaceport," Kira remarked. "I can hack the security cameras so they don't see Mobile Suits walking around, and once we have them there we can see about getting them either to the mainland or to the Junk Guild."

"I'm more inclined to sell them to the Junk Guild, personally," the guest said. "It's less likely to be used against Orb if the units get sold to people that can and will use them for more… mundane tasks."

"Alright," Kira replied, as she kept typing. "By the way, I don't think we ever got your name…?"

"I'm Cagalli… Cagalli Yula Athha."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

On the Bridge of the _Vesalius_, Rau looked up in his command chair and announced, "It's time!"

The helmsman of the ship called out, "Weighing anchor! _Vesalius_ launching!"

With that, the ship started taking off with its accompanying _Laurasia_-class, the _Gamow_, following the _Nazca_, with the destination of Heliopolis.

* * *

><p><em>Later…<em>

Mu floated onto the Bridge of the transport, clad in his black and purple flight suit. "Enemies?" he asked.

"Two vessels," the captain answered, "_Nazca_ and _Laurasia_-class. Confirmed Mobile Suits launching prior to jamming of communication."

Mu swore. "Have Luke and Gail board their Moebius Units, but don't deploy them yet!" he said, before heading back out of the Bridge, headed for his personal machine.

* * *

><p><em>A short bit later…<em>

Rau looked at the battlefield about to happen with a smug grin on his face. "We'll move in once we take out the mining area."

"Yes, sir!" the helmsman said.

* * *

><p><em>Within 20 seconds to go…<em>

Kira continued typing up a storm on her computer, churning out Natural-Use OS' for her friends. She'd typed up one for Lady Cagalli, and for Akito, and was now doing the finishing touches on Flay's…

***BOOM!***

…when the shockwave hit their classroom.

"A meteoroid?!" Sai shouted in surprise.

"I don't think so," Kira replied, as she hit one final key, and a disk containing Flay's OS popped out. "I think we've run out of time." She passed the disk over to Flay. "We have to move, now! I think the colony's under attack!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Lieutenant La Flaga was just getting inside his Moebius Zero and buckling in when he heard the captain call out on the comm channels, _"Lieutenant La Flaga!"_

"Launch the ship! The harbor's about to be taken over!" the soldier got the cockpit ready for his fighting ZAFT units, before sealing his helmet. "I'm launching, too!"

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

In another, smaller, factory, Takeshi and his lovers ran towards a hangar. "Looks like the information on the G Project got into the hands of the wrong kind of ZAFT Commander!" Takeshi remarked.

"Yes, it sure did," Sayane said. "I wonder what's going to happen to our growing family?"

"We'll do what we can to protect it," Linda replied. "Though one of us should probably go grab Larcei at the earliest opportunity - she'll be safer with us than anywhere else."

"I hope so…" Sayane said. "I just don't want to find out that a stray round killed her while we weren't there to protect her… and what about your imouto, Linda?"

"I think she's with Kira-chan's group," Linda said, having reached out with her senses to find Flay. "She should be alright."

The group ran into the hangar, where four machines awaited them. The first was bright red and had a large sword on the back, the second was silver in color and had wings, a more 'classic' longsword, and a large rifle, the third was blue and had a staff/spear, and the last was the bulkiest, and colored yellow.

"So… who's taking what?" Sayane asked.

"They're supposedly connected with each of our elements," Takeshi replied. "The red one with the sword is mine."

Linda giggled a bit at that, knowing how much Takeshi liked his swords and close combat.

"Sayane, the silver one is yours. Shion, you take the blue one, and Linda gets the yellow one."

"Alright, Takeshi," Sayane said, before she rushed towards the silver machine, hoping to find the cockpit.

Takeshi ran up to the red one, finding the cockpit rather easily, and slipping inside. It was a bit different than the ones for the basic G-Weapons, with a chair in the center of a sphere, with two smaller spheres in place of the handlebars. He sat in the cockpit, and placed his hands on the 'control spheres', which lit up as the machine established a connection to his magical power - he'd heard these things ran on the magic of the pilot.

As the sphere came alive, showing him a panoramic image of the hangar around him, he felt an inflow of knowledge into his mind as instructions for how to operate the machine were 'downloaded' into his brain. "Well, that's handy," Takeshi remarked. "Sayane, Linda, Shion, how's it coming?"

_"__I gotta admit, whoever designed these machines was a genius, Takeshi,"_ Sayane said from her cockpit. _"I don't think we have to worry about the machines getting stolen, do we?"_

"Got that right," Takeshi replied. "And no need to learn how to fly it when the machine downloads the instructions straight to your brain."

_"__Indeed,"_ Shion agreed. _"And… according to what it gave me, I can use my healing magic to repair these things as easily as if healing humans."_

_"__Wow… this machine is so _incredible_!"_ Sayane exclaimed. _"So… Wind power isn't just for generating electricity, now, is it?"_

"Not that I know of," Takeshi replied. "You've probably got the fastest of our machines, and the only one that can fly in atmosphere, and you could likely use wind to make your blade sharper, too."

_"__Looks like mine has the highest physical strength and defenses,"_ Linda remarked. _"Looks like I can also call forth rocks with my magic for attacks."_

"Good to hear, Linda," Takeshi said, before he gripped his controls tighter. "Now, let's defend our home!"

_"__Roger that!"_ All three of Takeshi's lovers called as one.

* * *

><p><em>With the ZAFT commando team…<em>

"That's it," a silver haired young man in ZAFT red said. "It's exactly as Commander Le Creuset said."

"If you're going to say anything about them coming out of their hole with the right amount of prodding, don't," said a green-haired woman, also in ZAFT red. "Naturals aren't stupid, Yzak."

"Prove it, Nicole," Yzak Joule turned to her in a bit of anger.

"They made us," Nicole Amalfi replied.

Yzak tried to retort to that, but, upon opening his mouth, realized he couldn't. "Okay, you have a point, Nicole," he growled out. "Doesn't mean I have to like it…"

"Anyway, let's get this done," Athrun replied from the front of the group.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the cockpit of a stock GINN…<em>

_"__Seems they found the treasure chest,"_ a GINN pilot informed his fellow, a blonde man with orange eyes. _"Sector S, factory district 37!"_

"Roger!" the blonde replied. "Still… what will happen should our resident GINN pilot Redcoat lose her machine?"

_"__I'll simply take one of the G-Weapons," _Kyou replied over the comms. _"Part of why I'm flying my GINN by remote is so I can help steal one, after all."_

"Y'know, I've been meaning to ask this, Kyou," the blonde said. "How are you able to pull off remotely piloting a GINN?"

_"__Thank the tech-heads,"_ Kyou replied. _"They managed to rig up a device that lets me control it from a distance as easily as a Zero pilot would control their gunbarrels, without need for wires. I think the fact that I can control the gunbarrels of captured Zeros so well is part of why they came up with this gadget."_

The other GINN pilot sighed at the exploits the team's resident hero managed to get herself involved in. _"Anyway, Miguel, we need to steal the OMNI Enforcer units the right way… here's hoping we don't run into trouble."_

Miguel Aiman sighed as the other pilot turned off their comms. "You mean like the CLA? I swear, we never should've had a group of fascist bastards like them in our territory, Matt."

_"__Agreed,"_ Kyou replied. _"They're about as bad as Blue Cosmos, only towards Naturals."_

"I don't want to wish death towards the Naturals," Miguel pointed out. "Hey, isn't your father a Natural?"

_"__Yeah… Mom's a Coordinator, though,"_ Kyou replied. _"I hope they made it to the shelters all right… we were all supposed to move here to avoid the war, only a mix-up had me coming to the PLANTs…"_

Miguel winced at that. "I don't know what's worse, Kyou… the mix-up, or your family being caught in the cross-fire of this battle."

_"__Neither do I,"_ she said. _"Though, at least the mix-up placed me where I could stop the attack on Junius Seven."_

Miguel nodded at that. "Well, time to get to work," he said. "I'll see you when we get back to the ship, ma'am!"

* * *

><p><em>Back in Heliopolis airspace…<em>

Lieutenant La Flaga watched as the three ZAFT GINNs mercilessly crushed the Mistral worker pods, even as he deployed his top and bottom gunbarrels to attack a GINN that had made its way to firing on him. With successful dodging on his end, the Zero pilot had a few shots fired at the GINN that thoroughly destroyed its left arm at the shoulder.

Just as he successfully retrieved his deployed gunbarrels, he noticed one of his wingmates was… chasing… the… damaged… GINN…

"GAIL!" Mu cried out, even as said Moebius pilot raced towards the machine to go for the kill, before the GINN turned around and sliced his machine through the middle with its Heavy Sword.

* * *

><p><em>Back with the ZAFT Commandos…<em>

"Destroy any parts we can't carry, and the factories!" Yzak called out as they approached the trailers with the machines. "Intel indicated five of them… are the other two still inside?"

Athrun looked up and said, "Kyou and I will continue! Yzak, you guys take these three!"

"OK, go for it," Yzak replied, before turning to the group staying with him. "If you're piloting one, make sure to disable the self-destruct, first!"

As the group of ZAFT soldiers made their way to the surface of Heliopolis, several OMNI soldiers got gunned down, even as a few decided to take refuge in the trailers themselves. An as-yet unidentified ZAFT Red put a stop to those plans, tossing grenades into the corridors of the trailers themselves, causing the soldiers to become smears on the floor and walls.

* * *

><p><em>With Kira's group…<em>

The lights cut out as the group kept running. "This is bad," Kira remarked. "If the power got cut out, does that mean Mobile Suits are inside the colony?"

"That seems to be the most likely option, yes," Akito answered. "Now…" He turned to face Sai and the others. "Sai-san, Tolle-san, Kuzzey-san, Miriallia-san, get to a shelter as fast as possible! Don't get distracted by the battle!"

"Right!" Tolle replied. "Good luck, you guys!" The four then took off.

"You think they'll be alright, Akito-kun?" Flay asked, concern in her voice.

"They better be, Flay-chan," Akito answered. "After all, I pride myself as a person who keeps others safe, if at all possible."

"Alright, let's keep going!" Kira said. "Lady Cagalli, which way?"

"I'm positive they're in the nearby factory district," Cagalli answered, before taking off towards the factory district in question.

"Right - let's go!" Kira called out, as she, Akito, Flay, and Rusty ran after Cagalli.

"I don't think this is gonna end well for either side that we run across…" Rusty said.

"Agreed, but we have to keep those machines out of both EA and ZAFT hands - or at least as many of them as we can grab!" Kira replied.

"I wasn't denying that, Kira!" Rusty called out, aware of just how pissed she was at finishing an OS for a country that would rather see her hang (and viceversa).

* * *

><p><em>In the 37th factory district…<em>

Kyou barely got inside the factory ahead of the other soldiers when her eyes widened in surprise. "_Blue Noble Actual_ to _Blue Noble 2_, Charlie Foxtrot! I repeat, Charlie Foxtrot!"

"Blue Noble 2_ here,_" Athrun replied. "_What's wrong?_"

"Apart from Intel being off by _double_ the amount we were told?!" Kyou snapped at Athrun. "This situation went FUBAR!"

Athrun's eyes widened. "_Double the number?!_" he asked. "_Intel must have really screwed up on this one! We'll just have to grab what we can, and destroy the rest!_"

"No denying that, _Blue Noble 2_," Kyou said. "Now, all we need to do is keep the remaining machines… out… of… Whiskey Tango Foxtrot?!"

"_What is it now?_" Athrun asked.

"My twin's headed this way!" Kyou answered. "We need to get all Mobile Suits out of here before an even _bigger_ Charlie Foxtrot happens!"

"_Oh, great!_" Athrun yelled. "_Can you tell anything else?_"

"She's headed this way with three other- correction, make that four others, and they're… intent on keeping the machines out of OMNI and ZAFT hands?" Kyou said confusedly. "I have absolutely _no_ idea how I know that last part."

Athrun sighed. _"Sounds like she found out about the project, and got pissed enough to try stealing them herself."_

"That's just like her… naive until the time when she needs to _not_ be naive," Kyou stated. "Relay the following message to our group, _Blue Noble 2_: _Don't_ interfere with the civvies stealing their machines!"

"_Understood,_" Athrun replied. "_We'll be there ASAP, so hold on until then!_"

"Romeo Wilco. _Blue Noble Actual_ out," Kyou closed the radio comm between her and Athrun, before she commanded her custom GINN to fly in her direction. She then prepped a grenade and tossed it at the biggest cluster of At-Fed soldiers in the area, killing them all, while almost immediately preparing her second grenade to target the next biggest cluster of soldiers.

Soon after the first grenade detonated, Kira's group ran onto a balcony overlooking the Mobile Suits.

* * *

><p><em>With Kira's group…<em>

"Well, I can't believe this happened," Rusty said. "We're out to steal our work back from the EA _and_ ZAFT… hope that sticks."

"Agreed," Kira replied, as she looked over the hangar. "Seven machines… we'll only be able to grab five… and it looks like ZAFT is here already, too."

Akito was about to make a comment about the machines themselves, but noticed something off about the situation. "Um, Kira? Isn't that your twin sister fighting the EA?"

"What?" Kira asked as she looked at the female ZAFT Red. "It IS her! Why did she join ZAFT?!"

"Uh, Kira-chan, how do you know it's your sister?" Flay asked from her spot. "I mean, it could be someone else, right?"

"I can sense her," Kira replied. "Her… presence, I guess, is so familiar to me… I know it's her!"

"I hope that we can convince her to rejoin the other Yamatos, Kira," Akito said. "This is gonna be a problem if she doesn't return to her family."

"Yeah, I know," she said. "Let's see if we can get to her while we grab what machines we can."

At that moment, a group of ZAFT soldiers, one Red and the rest Green, entered the area, each of them armed and firing on the OMNI soldiers.

"Probably not the best time to talk with her, in this case," Rusty said. "Let's grab our new machines!"

"Right - pick one and go for it!" Kira replied, vaulting over the railing towards the machine just below them.

"What th— what's a _civvie_ doing here?!" the soldier on the machine, a woman, yelled out.

"I'm not letting this machine get into the wrong hands!" Kira yelled, even as she made for the cockpit. "Even if that means grabbing it myself!"

"What are you—" the soldier yelled, only for a stray bullet to hit her right shoulder.

"Dammit… Get in!" Kira yelled, grabbing the woman and throwing her into the machine's cockpit, before leaping in after her.

* * *

><p><em>With the other group of ZAFT soldiers…<em>

"Well, pretty impressive…" Yzak said from inside the cockpit of his new unit, the GAT-X102 Duel. "Dearka, how's yours?"

"_Alright…_" Dearka Elsman replied from the GAT-X103 Buster. "_Update activated, nerve links reconstructed… calibration set. It'll move._"

As soon as the Buster Gundam stood up, Yzak asked, "And Nicole?"

Nicole was busily typing away at the controls of the GAT-X207 Blitz. "Working on it… almost there," she said, before the Blitz stood.

_"__Where are Athrun and Kyou?"_ Dearka asked. _"Taking their time…"_

"Hmph!" Yzak snorted. "I don't think they'll have any trouble. Let's stick with the plan! We'll leave with these three! Let's get them to Commander Le Creuset before they get damaged!"

As they took off, Nicole thought, '_Please be safe, Athrun… Kyou..._'

* * *

><p><em>In the HTC hangar bay…<em>

"Alright, this better do its job," Akito said, after getting inside his chosen Mobile Suit. Upon booting up the machine, he saw the OS startup screen for what it really was.

**MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM**

**/Version NV8 - N099/**

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro - Link

**D**ispersive

**A**utonomic

**M**aneuver  
><strong>G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System<strong>

**O.M.N.I. Enforcer**

"Gundam?" he questioned aloud to nobody in particular, before he shrugged, and popped in the Natural Friendly OS Kira made for him.

Moments after he loaded the OS, he saw…

***BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!***

…the majority of the place go up in flames, just as he got his unit, which looked to be called the "GAT-X101 Huntsman", to stand up.

Shortly after the Huntsman Gundam stood up, the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, the GAT-X301 Eagle Gundam, the GAT-X302 Lion Gundam, the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam, the GAT-X305 Hurricane Gundam and the GAT-X309 Vanguard Gundam stood up from their cradles, ready to start their part in a war that was too cruel to leave them out.

* * *

><p><strong>Takeshi Yamato: And so ends the first chapter.<strong>

**We've got the Heliopolis Raid underway, but this time Kira has a bit of knowledge about the G-Weapons thanks to Cagalli, and is decidedly ticked off.**

**We also have Takeshi, Sayane, Linda, and Shion, with machines of their own. SRW Fans will note that I based their cockpits on the Cybuster's Cockpit from the SRW OG Animes. They have a Masou Kishin theme, already, so it made sense to use a Masou Kishin-esque cockpit.**

**Next chapter's going to be fun. :)**

**See you then! :D**


	3. Phase 002

**Akito Uzurano: Alright, everyone, I hope you have a very Merry Christmas for the year 2014! Takeshi and I plan to give you another gift in the form of this chapter… hope you enjoy the story some more.**

**Hopefully, everyone here will enjoy the twists that will come from this story's nature, among other things. This story is gonna have so many (hopefully) interesting things in it… we'll need to work on it better than the previous version.**

**Oh, on a separate note, my friend asked me to help him get something taken care of for a different website. As such, I'll be busy elsewhere, so no updates on this for a while.**

**Now… let's GET IT ON!**

* * *

><p><span>Phase 002<span> - Its Name is Gundam

* * *

><p><em>January 25th, Cosmic Era 71<em>

Luke's Moebius unit was in the process of chasing down a separate GINN, when—

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

—said GINN shot him through the cockpit of his Mobile Armor.

* * *

><p><strong>(BGM: Kalafina - "Heavenly Blue" [ Opening Version])<strong>

(Instrumentals)

A stream of water flows and parts around the feet of a younger, roughly nine years old, version of Kira Yamato, before the camera pans up to the left side of her face, a cheery innocence in her eyes. Standing behind her is a 15-16-year old version of her, facing the other way, steel in her eyes.

(Kimi ga miru yume wa **[The dream you have]**)

Akito Uzurano looks behind his left shoulder and sees Kira sleeping while doing her magical studies in his house, somehow making things float while dreaming of something, before he goes back to work on his own research.

(Furui INKU de kami ni kaita inori no you **[Is like a prayer in ink on parchment]**)

Flay Allster pulls a book off a library shelf, flips through the pages, and puts it back, a sigh on her lips.

(Chiisana sono te ga sugaru mono mo **[The thing that your small hands cling onto]**)

Kyou Yamato is seen in a firing range, shooting her pistol at a target, before ejecting the clip and showing that she hit the target through the heart multiple times.

(Ima wa mada doko ni mo nai **[Does not yet exist]**)

Takeshi Yamato, Sayane Tokiha-Yamato, Linda Allster, and Shion Urishu are seen practicing the spells of their various elements, seeking to find the best combinations.

(Soredemo kimi no yukumichi wo **[Even so I wish to protect]**)

Rusty McKenzie is seen making a model of a robot his friend developed, before he wistfully looks in the direction of the spaceport in Heliopolis, as if wondering about a life he would never have.

(Kirei na mono wa kirei na mama de **[That road you will travel down]**)

Athrun Zala looks up from a model of a Mobile Suit to see Kyou walking over to him in a blue sundress, extending a hand to him, before he takes said hand and walks with her.

(Mamori tsuzuketai to omou yo **[And to keep what's beautiful as beautiful]**)

An image of Rau Le Creuset gets erased as another image replaces it, one of a man who wears a red uniform and has a mask and helmet on his head, with a grim grin on his face.

(Sora to mizu ga hoshi wo somete **[The sky and water dye the Earth]**)

A bright sunny sky shows itself to two different people, both of whom are laying down and holding a hand up to the sky above, though both are separated by a split screen.

(Awaku niji wo egaite chitte **[And paint a fleeting rainbow, scattering]**)

The one on the left, Cagalli Yula Athha, is laying in a shallow body of water as the sun beats down on her face, while the one on the right, Lacus Clyne, is laying on a grassy field, with both protecting their eyes in sync and eventually laying their hands back down next to them.

(Mabushii yoru kimi ga utau **[On this brilliant night you sing]**)

Kyou is seen inside the cockpit of a blue GINN shooting down a Nuclear Missile that was getting dangerously close to Junius 7, while Athrun cries tears of sorrow and joy, sorrow for his mother, and joy for Junius 7 staying intact. Kira watches the news on the TV with her family, while Flay gets told the news from her older sister Linda Allster, with the true aggressors are seen seething at the news.

(Koe wa dokomade todoku no darou **[How far will your voice reach]**)

The man in the helmet and mask stands on a command deck, giving orders to his subordinates, while Jeremy Maxwell gives off an evil smirk as an explosion the size of Long Island hits the Atlantic Federation, with a Mobile Armor shooting encased fire and ice at an off-screen target, while a ZAFT warship (not _Nazca_ or _Laurasia_-class) fires off a large amount of missiles in all directions.

(Akogare no sumau **[We have just fallen in love]**)

A snow globe showing Mu and the masked man on the outside edge is soon formed into the Planet Earth.

(Aoi hoshi no hikari **[With the light of the blue Earth]**)

The Planet Earth is soon made into a ball of light, being held by Stella Loussier, who closes her eyes in the middle of doing so.

(Tada bokura wa koi wo shite **[That we longed to live on]**)

Kira, in the cockpit of the Strike Gundam, starts activating her unit's features from within. Kyou, in the meantime, is seen inside the cockpit of the Vanguard Gundam with a map of the area of the debris belt, before turning off the map and grunting in her Mobile Suit.

(Tatta hitotsu no mirai no tame ni **[We sing these arias]**)

The sun starts shining over the Earth, with the _Archangel_ bridge getting the benefit of the light in their dark times.

(Ima no subete kanadete miru **[For the sake of just that one ****future****]**)

In the cockpit of Huntsman Gundam, Akito is seen looking at the approaching sunlight from the east side of the Earth's orbit, while the Lion Gundam and Eagle Gundam flank him and watch the sunlight arrive.

(Tobitatsu yo **[We will take off]**)

Cagalli is seen inside the Lion Gundam's cockpit, looking decidedly grim about something.

(Mada kurai sora e **[Towards the black of the night sky]**)

Flay is seen inside the Eagle Gundam's cockpit, just as she raises her unit's beam rifle at an off-screen enemy, sorrow and determination in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Inside Heliopolis itself…<em>

_"__A level 8 evacuation order has been issued for all of Heliopolis!"_ a man spoke through the Colony PA system. _"Residents are to make their way to nearest shelter at once!"_

Sai, Tolle, Miriallia, and Kuzzey had just made it out of the HTC building - all the shelters having been full - when it exploded, seven Mobile Suits emerging from the wreckage.

* * *

><p><em>In Miguel's GINN…<em>

Miguel was about ready to find Athrun and Kyou when they landed next to him. "Athrun! Kyou!"

"_We're fine, but Intel REALLY screwed up!_" Athrun informed. "_There were five more machines that intel completely missed!_"

"What?!" Miguel yelled. "How could intel screw up that _badly_?!"

_"__I'm not entirely sure… sadly,"_ Kyou answered. _"However, what I'm sure on is that the other machines are being boarded by civvies of this colony."_

"Civvies?" Miguel asked.

_"__Yes, civvies that were going to steal the machines from both us _and_ the Earth Forces,"_ Kyou answered. _"Be careful… one of them has my twin sister piloting it."_

Miguel winced. "Well, honestly, with five machines arrayed against us, even with the ones you two have, we're kinda outmatched," he said. "I'm tempted to just let the civvies have them and go…"

Before any further dialogue could be said in agreement with Miguel's plan, however…

_"__What the hell are you _doing_, letting the Naturals _keep_ those Mobile Suits?!"_ a nasty-sounding man's voice called out over the ZAFT comms, even as a group of 15 C-Type GINNs landed in the area.

"_Didn't you hear what I said?!_" Kyou asked. "_Those are _civilians_ in those things! They're not under EA Control!_"

_"__Do you know what you're saying?! Anyone _not_ aligned with the PLANTs is _automatically_ under EA Control!"_ the man yelled over the comms. _"To prove our point… we'll have some of our code breakers force those machines to reveal who all is inside the cockpits of the Mobile Suits!"_

However, even after several seconds, they did not see into the interiors of the other G-Weapons.

_"__Well… seems like these civilians are better than a fascist bastard in keeping their identity safe,"_ Kyou said smugly.

"_Agreed,_" Athrun remarked. "_Then again, that really isn't saying much._"

_"__SHUT UP, peanut gallery!"_ the man roared. _"As your direct superior, both as a member of ZAFT for seven months _and_ as a ZAFT Red, I'm hereby ordering you to assist in the complete and utter obliteration of the remaining OMNI units!"_

_"__Hate to burst your bubble, but _I'm_ your direct superior,"_ Kyou countered. _"Been in ZAFT since a whole year before the Battle of Valentine's Day! As such, I'm countering your order with one of my own: Leave the civvies alone!"_

_"__Your order works for me, Kyou,"_ Athrun remarked. _"Besides, we need to get these things back to the _Vesalius_, anyway."_

With a growl, the man yelled, _"Pilot of the blue GINN, don't let the Natural lovers get away from their punishment!"_

With a face palm, Kyou yelled, _"_I'm_ the pilot of the blue GINN!"_

"_Yeah, she just has it on a special remote control, given she was needed with us,_" Athrun informed.

"You have to get out of here _now_!" Miguel yelled at the two Reds currently assigned to the same team he was. "I'll fall back when there's no other option left."

"_Got it,_" Athrun replied. "_Good luck, Miguel!_" The Aegis, Vanguard, and blue GINN took off, heading for the exit.

_"__You let the Natural lovers escape!"_ the man snarled at Miguel. _"We'll have to take this up with your Commander as soon as possible… for now, though, destroy the remaining machines with us!"_

Miguel sighed. "Yeah, yeah…" he muttered, before turning off his comm. "I hate the CLA…"

With that, he drew his GINN's Heavy Sword, heading for the nearest Mobile Suit to him… the Strike.

* * *

><p><em>With Kira…<em>

Kira, having had the Strike stand still as she reprogrammed the OS since landing, was ready to fight back… while worrying about the complete lack of weapons that could be used against the enemy Mobile Suits. "Oi! Miss OMNI Enforcer! Where'd the other weapons go?!" she snapped at the soldier.

"The Strike was meant for using equipment packs!" the soldier, Murrue Ramius, replied. "Most of its weapons are in those packs - it was never intended to fight without them!"

"Ugh… that's just great…" Kira groussed. "Well, time to use my Martial Arts skills to the best of my ability in a Mobile Suit."

She brought the Strike forward, hitting the Phase Shift switch upon figuring out what it did, causing the machine's armor to turn a brilliant white, blue, and red, before landing a punch on Miguel's GINN, sending him sprawling. She then drew the machine's combat knives, taking a stance as she faced the other GINNs.

Upon seeing the challenge, three of the C-Type GINNs charged her, Heavy Swords drawn.

She spun the Strike around the first machine, severing its control linkages with a thrust of one of the knives, the second one was disabled by a slash that went through the cockpit, and the third got a knife in the optics.

Kira would've gone after any of the other C-Type GINNs if they were free to go after… but they weren't.

* * *

><p><em>Rusty's fight…<em>

In the Hurricane, Rusty drew one of the machine's weapons, a Beam Sub-Machine Gun, and began spraying a cluster of GINNs with fire.

Not only was the Beam SMG effective, the GINNs that faced it were toasted almost effortlessly, comparably. Soon enough, there were three remaining C-Type GINNs, and they were already fighting other people.

* * *

><p><em>Cagalli's fight…<em>

Cagalli looked over the specs of her machine quickly, before activating a switch, causing the claw assemblies on the Lion Gundam's forearms to swing forward, and then generate beam blades as she charged at her target GINN.

The GINN tried to parry with its sword, but the beam blades on the claws effortlessly chopped through the sword, the GINN's arm, and the GINN's torso.

* * *

><p><em>Flay's fight…<em>

Flay, meanwhile, had drawn a Beam rifle before shooting at her target GINN.

Not only was the GINN expecting her unit to be horribly inaccurate, it expected to have the chance to destroy the Eagle Gundam right after it fired the Beam rifle, which meant it never moved… and meaning it got cored through the cockpit.

* * *

><p><em>Akito's fight…<em>

Akito drew one of his machine's Beam Sabers, before charging his enemy and attacking.

As with Cagalli, his opponent tried to parry, but the beam blade went through the sword, arm, and torso of the GINN like butter.

* * *

><p><em>With Miguel…<em>

"I don't think this is gonna end well for me if I stay here…" Miguel said, before he took his GINN off the ground and took off after Athrun and Kyou.

* * *

><p><em>With Takeshi and his lovers…<em>

"Oh, great," Takeshi remarked as he noticed all the GINNs that had converged on his group's location. "Judging by the markings on those GINNs, I think the CLA is here."

"_Oh, great,_" Linda replied. "_Well, at least we can give our machines a thorough workout._"

_"__Yeah, that's always a good thing,"_ Sayane said. _"Ready to kick these scumbags off our colony?"_

"_Yes, let's,_" Shion replied.

Takeshi nodded, even as his machine - the MTG-01 Flashfire - drew what looked like a Beam Saber hilt from its hip. However, when Takeshi called out, "**_FLAME CUTTER!_**" what emerged from the hilt was not a blade of beam energy, but a blade of pure fire, which Takeshi used as he charged at the CLA GINNs.

_"__What th—"_ one of the CLA pilots barely managed to get out before losing his life to a flame sword to the torso and sliced through the cockpit.

_"That's impossible! Who uses _flames_ in that manner?!"_ a second CLA pilot questioned before meeting his end with a downward slice from Takeshi.

"Well, this works rather well," Takeshi remarked as he chopped up another GINN. "Not to mention that it has a fair amount of psychological aspects to it, as well."

A call of "**_HYDRO PRESSURE!_**" from Shion presaged the attack of her machine, the MTG-03 Whirlpool, a torrent of water launching from a magic circle in front of the machine and slamming into the enemy machines.

_"__This is _insane_!"_ a third CLA pilot yelled at the display of water, before it crushed his GINN.

Linda wasn't doing anything anywhere near as flashy, merely running up and punching GINNs with incredible force, often causing them to detonate from sheer force of impact.

_"__**WIND BLAST!**__"_ Sayane roared out, drawing her rifle and shooting a large burst of razor sharp wind out at a group of CLA GINNs, which promptly shredded them to pieces.

Takeshi finished carving through another GINN, before taking a look around. "Looks like we got them all," he remarked. "Didn't need to use everything in our arsenals, either - these things are amazing!"

_"__Yes, they really are, Takeshi!"_ Sayane exclaimed. _"Um… what about the water that Shion used?"_

_"__A spell I've been working on,"_ Shion replied. _"One of the few offensive ones in my arsenal - the Whirlpool seemed rather receptive to the input of the spell, however. It's almost like water magic was imbued into its very framework."_

_"__No, I meant…"_ Sayane spoke up, having her unit point at the large amount of water that was left over.

_"…__Oh…"_ Shion replied. _"One moment."_ a few seconds passed before the Whirlpool seemed to glow, as the water on the ground seemed to move back toward it, and become absorbed into its armor. _"Apparently we can do that with each of our respective elements - it'll recover spent magical energy, and repair damage, too."_

_"__Which makes the Tornado Gundam the most powerful in that sense, given how much wind is in the Earth's atmosphere,"_ Sayane pointed out.

_"__Point,"_ Linda remarked. _"Though the Earthquake Gundam could likely absorb space rocks, meaning I'd have the most readily available supply out in space."_

"And I could easily apply the Flashfire to firefighting purposes by absorbing the flames," Takeshi added. "The engineers at Morgenroete really outdid themselves."

_"__Well, I guess we'll need to figure out what's… going… on… what are _those_ Gundams doing over there?"_ Sayane asked, pointing at a different group of Gundams that were headed for the park.

"Likely EA Prototypes," Takeshi replied. "Let's head over there and see what happened."

* * *

><p><em>A short bit later…<em>

The two groups had managed to meet up at the park, and Takeshi was in a bit of shock at what had happened.

"So, let me get this straight," he said. "Lady Cagalli here," he then indicated said Orb Princess, "found out about the G-Weapons, and you, Kira-Imouto, figured out by talking to her that you had basically been conscripted to help with the OS." He paused for a minute, then grumbled, "Going to kill Kato for that if I ever see him again." He then turned back to Kira and continued, "You then decided it'd be best to keep them out of EA hands, so you sought to steal them yourself, only for ZAFT's attempt to do the same thing causing you to force your hand, meaning you only managed to get five machines."

"Pretty much, Takeshi-nii," Kira nodded. "Is it really so bad that I sought to steal the machines as a form of payment from the EA _and_ Kato?"

"Not bad… just… only you, Kira-imouto," Takeshi remarked, shaking his head. "Only you would have the luck - be it good or bad - to get mixed up in the war like this…"

"Not just me, though…" Kira looked down as she said that. "Kyou's on ZAFT's side of the conflict, onii-chan."

Takeshi's eyes widened. "You're sure?" he asked.

"Positive," Kira said as she looked up. "I'm not one to make this sort of thing up, Takeshi-nii."

Takeshi sighed. "Jeez, what is with this war, dividing families like this…?" he asked no one in particular, before turning back to Kira. "Unfortunately, I think we'll need to work with the EA for a little bit, at least. They were making a warship in addition to the Mobile Suits, from what I could tell - and if the worst happens, and something happens to the colony, that ship is our only ticket out of here."

"If it makes you feel better, Takeshi-san," Akito spoke up, getting their attention, "we would've done something to keep the EA from using their Mobile Suits any further than necessary. It's not something they should even have the technology to make."

"Thanks, Akito-san," Takeshi replied. He then turned back to Kira. "So, imouto, you found a Partner yet?"

Kira blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry, Takeshi-nii, what are you talking about?"

Takeshi blinked. "You mean you don't even know…?" He looked at Akito. "I assume you were going to tell her of this aspect of mage life eventually?" he asked.

Akito facepalmed. "We're in front of normals, Takeshi-san, those who know nothing about this…"

"And we're going to need to use all our skills to get out of here," Takeshi replied. "I know we're normally supposed to keep it secret, but my Master told me that it can be revealed to normals in life-and-death scenarios - and I think this certainly qualifies."

"I'm sorry, what are you people talking about?" Murrue questioned as she reached for her pistol…

"Akito-san! We can't find a usable shelter!" Tolle's voice could be heard from a distance away.

…only to stop when she and the others turned to face the group of four headed their way.

"Great…" Takeshi remarked. "Well, we'll just need to do what we can." He then turned to Akito. "Akito-san, you think you can explain the situation to Kira's friends, while I talk to Miss Ramius and Lady Cagalli?"

"Right, I'll do what I can," Akito nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Heliopolis Airspace…<em>

"Tell me, can you feel my presence?" Rau Le Creuset asked inside his CGUE. "Can you sense it in the same way that I sense yours? An unfortunate fate… wouldn't you say, Mu La Flaga?"

Mu La Flaga was cautiously patrolling around the colony. The enemy withdrawal seemed too easy…

Suddenly, his senses screamed at him, and he snap-rolled to the left to avoid a burst of fire from an incoming CGUE.

"Bastard!" he yelled. "Is that you, Rau Le Creuset?!"

Even as he deployed his top gunbarrel, Mu managed to spin his Zero around to avoid damage, even as he heard his rival's voice over the comms, _"You always seem to get in my way, Mu La Flaga! Though I'd imagine that you say the same thing about _me_!"_

Mu opened up with his Gunbarrels, but Rau dodged, then made his way into the colony.

"Damn!" Mu cursed. "He's gone into Heliopolis!" He quickly recalled his Gunbarrels, and gave pursuit.

* * *

><p><em>Back with the group in the park…<em>

"Takeshi-nii, are we ever going to inform Lady Cagalli about the situation?" Kira asked.

"We need to, definitely, but I'm thinking first it might be a good idea to explain the idea of Partners to you, since Akito-san obviously hasn't yet," Takeshi replied. "I get the feeling you'll need one or more before long."

Blinking, Kira asked, "I'm sorry… what are you talking about?"

Takeshi sighed. "Every Mage has at least one Magical Partner - not a Familiar, but a person they trust deeply, and have established a magical bond with. Some of a Mage's more powerful spells can take a while to cast, so a Partner protects the Mage while 'winding up'. The bond also boosts the Mage's magic, and gives the Partner magic if they were otherwise normal, and if the Partner is also a Mage, the bond gives their magic a boost, as well."

"I see… that makes sense," Kira nodded. "Still… I hope this isn't as rare as I'm making it out to be, but I accidentally made Birdy a Familiar."

Takeshi blinked. "Wow," Takeshi remarked. "Robot familiars are some of the rarest of the rare," he said. "Usually it's only done by Technomages, those who have an Affinity for Technology and develop spells that affect it or use it as a medium."

Kira palmed her face, grumbling unintelligibly. "Well… that was unexpected," she said. "Still… now that I'm thinking about it, how does a Mage form a Partnership, onii-chan?"

Takeshi sighed. This was part of why he'd hoped Akito had explained it. "This ties into one of the main reasons a Partner is someone you trust, imouto," he said. "And preferably care for romantically, too." He paused for a moment. "Establishing a Partnership Bond… requires a Tantric Ritual."

Tilting her head in confusion, Kira asked, "What's a Tantric Ritual?"

This time it was Takeshi's turn to facepalm. "Sex," he said simply.

The implications of a Tantric Ritual finally sinking in, Kira blushed a deep shade of red all over her body, even as she started swooning because of the dirty thoughts that hit her. "I feel… dizzy… onii-chan…"

Takeshi helped her down to a bench. "It can be a lot to take in, I know," he said. "Honestly, I had a similar reaction when my Master told me about it. Still, that's what I meant when I said it's preferable to have romantic feelings for potential Partners."

Kira was about to speak up again when she heard a vaguely familiar sound in the form of a woman clearing her throat. "What are you two _talking_ about?" Murrue asked, getting the attention of both siblings.

Takeshi turned to Murrue. "Contrary to what most people might think, Miss Ramius, magic is very much real," he said. "And it's not limited to whether someone is a Natural or Coordinator, though Coordinators do tend to have less of it than Naturals except for rare occasions."

Murrue raised an eyebrow at that. "Prove it, then," she said.

"I'd like to see proof of this, too, if you don't mind," a younger female voice said, revealing Cagalli as she walked from behind Murrue.

Takeshi nodded, before performing one of the simplest magical control exercises he'd been taught, focusing his magic into his hand, allowing his Elemental Affinity to manifest in the form of a small ball of flames above his palm.

Murrue fainted dead away upon seeing that, while Cagalli's iron will kept her from doing the same, though with some difficulty.

"That's just the simplest of control exercises," Takeshi informed, "focusing one's magic into their hand and allowing their personal Affinities to manifest. I personally possess a double Fire Affinity, in addition to the much rarer Aether Affinity. Fire's a bit easier to show, however."

Cagalli blinked, before she kicked Murrue in the stomach to wake her up.

"OOF!" the older woman exclaimed upon waking up.

"Glad you decided to rejoin the living, _OMNI_," Cagalli growled at the end.

"Anyway, I trust that was sufficient proof that magic is real?" Takeshi asked.

Before Murrue could say anything, Cagalli beat her to the punch. "Yes, that was sufficient proof," she answered.

Takeshi nodded. "Also, Lady Cagalli, Miss Ramius, we're going to need to work together for the time being," he said. "According to the group that joined us late, all the shelters in the immediate vicinity are full, not to mention I'd imagine the ZAFT ships are still out there. No matter what our origins, we're going to need to work together if we're going to survive, and get out of this mess."

"Much as I'm loathe to agree to working with the OMNI Enforcer…" Kira sighed. "It seems like we have no choice."

"_Dammit_!" Cagalli growled. "I'm not doing this because I want to, but because it seems like this is our only path out, so to speak."

"Thank you, Lady Cagalli," Takeshi said. "Miss Ramius, do you know where we could find optional equipment for the Strike? According to my imouto, the main battery's running rather low."

"Oh, uh…" Murrue stood up with her good arm. "I already asked the group that came late to help get a Striker Pack, and made sure that they'd be compensated for this."

Takeshi nodded. "Good to hear," Takeshi replied. "So, out of curiosity, did either of you two have any questions about magic?"

Murrue, the one who had been on reserve and acted as a teacher, paused to consider her questions. After a few moments thought, however, she shook her head. "Not at the moment… I'll think on that later."

"Same here… as long as it doesn't interfere with getting everyone safe and sound," Cagalli answered, glaring at Murrue.

"Very well," Takeshi replied. "I will mention that Kira-imouto and I are two of the exceptions regarding Coordinators and magic - my Master said I had plenty of potential when I was training, and Kira has plenty of potential, herself, even though we're First-Generation Coordinators. I hope that won't cause any problems for you, Miss Ramius."

Before Cagalli could say anything, Murrue shook her head. "No, that won't cause any problems for me."

"Good," Takeshi replied. "Glad to meet someone from OMNI who doesn't have problems with Coordinators - seems to be an increasingly rare occurrence these days."

"Gee, I wonder why…?" Cagalli asked sarcastically.

Takeshi ignored the comment. "Anyway, I have a bit more to talk about with my imouto, here," he said. "Lady Cagalli, think you could make sure your machine is ready for combat? Miss Ramius, since you helped out in making the G-Weapons, could you help her?"

"Of course," both females said as one, before they blinked and looked at each other… and eventually got to work on what they needed to do.

* * *

><p><em>Back with Mu and Rau's fight…<em>

"Why in this place?" Mu asked as he chased Rau through Heliopolis' central shaft, firing a round from his linear cannon while trying not to hit anything vital.

Rau, having no such compunctions, continued shooting at the Zero pilot with his CGUE's Assault Rifle, even as he dodged the incoming rounds of the linear cannon. Still, soon enough, the two machines were separated by a wall that blocked each other's sight of their foes.

"Mu, I'd actually be pleased if you vanished right about… NOW!" Rau roared upon nearing the end of the wall, even aiming his Assault Rifle at the top-most Gunbarrel when it came into sight.

The Gunbarrel was cored through, forcing Mu to eject it before it exploded, as he continued his pursuit.

As his rival began deploying his remaining Gunbarrels, Rau shot the bottom and right-hand ones before they could fire on him, coring them both and relieving him of a lot of stress. Still, that left the left-hand part, which Rau moved to neutralize near instantly… by performing a flying kick to the Gunbarrel.

Down to just his linear cannon, Mu swore as he continued his pursuit.

At least the colony was safe from the likes of Le Creuset for the time being… before the bastard shot a hole in the shaft and hurried over to the colony interior.

"Dammit!" Mu swore as he chased Rau through the hole.

* * *

><p><em>At about this time…<em>

"Okay, I am starting to hate today," Kira muttered to herself from inside the cockpit of the Strike Gundam.

_"__Because of the ZAFT attack, or because the EA was secretly building Mobile Suits in the colony, and used us to help them?"_ Flay asked from the cockpit of the Eagle Gundam.

"Yes," Kira replied.

_"__Ah,"_ Flay replied. _"Also, did your brother give you the same talk Linda just gave me?"_

"Yes, he did, if that blush on your face is any indication," Kira said, a knowing grin on her face.

_"__Guys, we need to get the ZAFT soldier out of our colony, and now!"_ Rusty yelled from within the Hurricane Gundam. _"Anyone have a plan?"_

"Only one," Kira remarked. "I'm in the process of loading up that Striker Pack Miss Ramius had the others get as we speak - looks like a heavy artillery pack, so if our flight-capable units could keep him busy, I should be able to unload on him."

_"__Roger that, Kira-chan,"_ Sayane replied from within her unit. _"Let's go!"_

The Eagle, Hurricane, and Tornado Gundams took to the sky, all aiming for the CGUE that had punched through the central shaft.

Rau, in his CGUE, looked at the charging units that headed straight at him. "Hmm… I don't recognize those machines," he said. "No matter, I'll just take them down now while I have the chance!" With that, he fired his unit's Assault Rifle at the one that transformed into a bird-like Mobile Armor, only for it to dodge the bullets. "What?!" Rau let out in shock.

Meanwhile, the silver-colored unit with the unique wings fired off what looked to be a blast of wind from its rifle, before charging in with a sword.

Rau dodged the wind blast before drawing his unit's Heavy Sword. He performed a blocking parry on the enemy unit, attempting to swing at where he figured the cockpit would be, only for the sword to chip on the armor. "What the…?" Rau questioned.

The unit then proceeded to kick Rau away, before firing off a set of wind blasts, not meant to hit but to restrict movement.

"What is _with_ that machine?!" Rau yelled, even as a more fighter jet-looking Mobile Armor mode shot out a flurry of beam rounds that nearly nailed him, in spite of his superior skill in battle. In fact, he was starting to get really tired of the unknown G-Weapons, and the data he collected would be enough to inform the PLANT Supreme Council of things from his end of the story… though, if he had his way, he'd avoid fighting these people again, because they had the sheer presence of power that he himself wanted to avoid fighting, period.

With that, Rau was about to head out for the hole in the colony shaft—

A warning siren alerted him too late that he needed to dodge an incoming blast of beam energy that engulfed his unit.

—when that happened.

The shot from Kira's Agni weapon completely vaporized the CGUE, and continued on to blast a hole in the colony's outer wall.

In the cockpit of the Flashfire, Takeshi just looked on at the destruction, slack-jawed. "Kira-imouto…" he managed to get out, "Don't fire that thing again while in the colony, alright?"

_"__Um… oops?"_ Kira let out.

Before anyone else could say anything, another explosion in the mountainside heralded the arrival of a large white ship with red trim.

The _Archangel_ had arrived.

* * *

><p><em>A short time later, in a nearby <em>Nazca_-class vessel…_

_"__It would appear that the White Crucible of Yggdrasil has fallen, Commander,"_ a mysterious man with his face obscured said to a ZAFT Commander in a Red Uniform. _"It seems that he has failed his assigned task."_

"Your Excellency, what happened to inform you of this?" the ZAFT Commander asked.

_"__That does not matter right now,"_ the man said. _"For now, you must clean up his mess, and ensure that whoever has the remaining machine or machines cannot use them against us."_

"Sir! I will do what I can to clean up this mess!" the ZAFT Commander saluted. "In point of fact, sir, please permit me to sortie against the enemy personally!"

_"__No,"_ the man replied. _"You are too valuable to lose. Instead, you are to send in your forces with D-Type Equipment."_

"W-Weapons Configuration D?!" the Commander questioned as he dropped the salute. "Sir, if the machine or machines are still in the colony—"

_"__It is of no consequence,"_ the man replied. _"Those machines must not remain in the hands of the Naturals, at any cost. You have your orders."_

"Sir!" the ZAFT Commander saluted again, this time seeing the comm channel close down. _'Of all the possible times for the D-Type gear to be used, he picked _now_?!'_

Still, this man was nothing if not intelligent. He needed intel first, something he wasn't going to get just sitting around doing nothing.

"Captain, I need three recon scouts assembled _right now_!" the Commander called on the ship PA system.

_"__But, sir, what about any orders we might have gotten from His Excellency?"_ the Captain asked.

"In war, you must think at least three moves ahead of your opponent," the Commander answered. "We've got our orders, but I need to see what happened for myself, so I'll be leading recon scouts to the battlefield to ascertain the situation."

Never let it be said that the Red Comet was useless… no matter what universe he's from.

* * *

><p><strong>Takeshi Yamato: And so ends another chapter.<strong>

**We ended Rau again, just like the original SEED Revised, and we have a new baddie ready to take his place, the Red Comet.**

**We've also got Murrue and Cagalli informed about Magic - Sai, Tolle, Mir, and Kuzzey were informed, too, but they were informed by Akito off-screen.**

**Next chapter we get introduced to the other main group of baddies, and we'll get to see one of Takeshi's finishing moves.**

**Until then! :D**


End file.
